Saiyanz - Rise To Royalty
by Super Saiyan Ax
Summary: The troubling life of Vegeta's Great-Grandfather.


  
Saiyans  
Rise To Royalty  
  
  
Saiyan Dictionary  
  
Cube - An apartment.  
Dome -A Building complex filled with Cubes.  
Mate-A Wife.  
Enforcer-A Ruler of a tribe, who is also a Judge.  
SSJ - Super Saiyan Mode. SeaBird -A hovercraft with high-speed capabilities.  
Z-Bird-A Chopper with Jet Engines.  
  
----------------------------------------------------- = Lapse in time.  
  
  
  
Info: For the sake of understanding it, time will be measured by Earth standards. The Vegeta whom is the first royal Saiyan to reach SSJ level, will be called "SSJ Vegeta"  
  
Setting: Planet Vegeta, 99 years before the destruction of the planet by Frieza.  
Main Characters: Lance, AKA Falcone, the father of Vejita(Vuh-Jee-Tah).  
Vejita, later becomes the father of Vegeta and the grandfather of   
SSJ Vegeta.  
  
  
  
And Now, The Feature Presentation:  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lance leaped from his chair at the bar, spilling his drink on his friend. He blinked as the timer on the wall read '2100.'  
  
"Watch it, Falcone." his buddy, Jensing, muttered.  
  
"Don't call me that." Lance retorted. "I gotta go."  
  
"Why? What's Mallony gonna do to you?" he asked.  
  
"You've obviously never had a mate..." Lance responded, walking from under the blue shield of the bar, and leaping into the air.  
  
"Crud, I'm really late..." he muttered to himself, just as the Dome where his Cube was came into sight. It was beautiful, hovering over the sea near the shore, like a majestic city. He increased his speed, and passed through the bluish shield that gave the Dome it's name. (The Shield covers the Dome like a dome.)   
  
Lance didn't pay any attention to the fact that the blue-ness was gone, or he didn't feel the familiar tingle as he passed through the barrier. Nor did he notice the burning cube's below, until he smelt - and felt - the smoke. He wiped his eyes, which were watering, and rushed to his own cube, fearing the worst, and hoping the best. He landed at the door and noticed that the door was open, and their personal shield was de-activated. He quickly walked in and saw a rather large man standing there. He would never forget that face. Light brown skin, pale green hair, and small, beady eyes. The man - presumably a Saiyan, because they had not yet perfected Space Travel - ran to the door. Lance started to follow, then remembered his family. Could Mallony and his son have been out shopping? Unlikely. He glanced in the corner, and saw the shield generator, busted beyond repair. So far he hadn't seen any signs of a struggle. No scorch marks on the walls. No energy blasts had been fired, so he thought. Until he entered his and Mallony's quarters. Scorch marks everywhere. A small fire in the closet, their personal computer smoldering. A total wreck. He tried not to look at the bed, but forced himself to. There lay Mallony, a neat 2 inch wide whole sliced into her chest. He dropped to his knees and fell face-first onto the floor. Immediately, he jumped up, remembering the green-haired man. He would have his revenge. Lance walked quickly out of the bedroom and he was almost out the door when he heard it. A small, faint cry. A baby's cry. He turned and literally flew to baby Vejita's room. He was in his crib, the six-month old boy. Lance gladly took his son in his arms and sat down in a rocking chair. Crash! He fell to the ground, the chair exploding under his weight. The young Saiyan stood up, making sure Vejita was unharmed.  
  
"There's nothing left for us here, Vejita..." Lance whispered.  
  
The baby gurgled and spit up on his father's shoulder. Lance didn't mind. Vejita had just returned to live with the couple, after having to stay in the medical chamber for three months. All baby Saiyans were required to live the first three months of their lives in the chamber.  
  
Lance gently placed the baby on a table top and stuffed some tubes of milk into a large leather pouch. He carefully picked up his son, walked out of his house, and flew into the oncoming darkness, trying not to cry.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
12 years later  
  
Lance, now 36, had trained his son as he grew. Vejita was nearly as strong as his father, and certainly stronger than his father was twelve years before. Lance's power has almost doubled since that dreadful night, so long ago.  
  
"Aye-Ah!!!" Vejita yelled, hurling the energy blast at his father. Lance easily deflected it, spun around, and kicked at his son's chest. Vejita's body disappeared. Lance looked quickly around, seeing nothing.  
  
Whish-Whish-Whish-Whish-Whish.. Lance heard the sound of his son's ki above him. He sped up to Vejita, landing an uppercut on his chin. Vejita brought up his knee, catching Lance in the stomach. He retracted his knee, brought his hands into fists above his head, and slammed them into his father's back.   
  
The ground rushed up to Lance, but his son appeared just in time, and caught him.  
  
"Getting tired, old man?" Vejita kidded.  
  
"Heh-heh. Hardly." Lance replied, landing a roundhouse kick into the 12-year olds chest. He flew through the air and landed on his back. Hard. Lance walked over to him and extended his hand. Vejita gladly accepted as his father pulled him off the ground.  
  
"Let's call it a day, eh?" Lance asked.  
  
"Good enough for me." Vejita agreed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
They arrived at the cave a few minutes later. Since Mallony's death, Lance had severed most contacts with the outer world, save a few close friends. So they lived out in the wilderness, in a cave. Lance walked into the cave, brushing past the animal-hide curtain that served as a sort of door.   
  
Vejita pulled off his battered Saiyan War Armor to reveal his lightly scarred, sweat covered chest. "Hey, Dad, you've got a message," Vejita said, noticing the blinking light on the datapad.  
  
Lance opened the datapad, the screen folding up. He highlighted 'New Mail' and hit enter. The message popped up. "It's from Jensing..." he told his son. Vejita walked over behind his father, peering over his shoulder, taking a peek at the message.  
  
  
To: Lance Falcone, designation K4-16  
  
From: Jensing Hacket, designation S2-34  
  
Hey, Falcone. Got some news. Remember hearing about those stories about the Great Tournament? Turns out they were true. And they're being re-instated. Since you're one of the strongest men I know, I figured you might want to enter. Its gonna be in four days, at the Kollex Stadium. Its going to be officially announced tomorrow. Oh, and I'm not sure, but there are rumors of spies from the Zanko tribe running around over here. Man, I haven't heard that term in a while... tribes, I mean. We've lived peacefully for hundreds of years. What do they want? To start a war? And why am I asking you? About that tournament, you gonna let Vejita enter? My daughter, Bailo, wants to enter, but Im not sure.  
  
Gotta run,  
Jensing.  
  
  
"A war?" Vejita asked, nervously.  
  
"Just rumors," Lance replied, "Don't worry about that. You wanna enter that tournament?"  
  
"Sure," Vejita said, "You?"  
  
"If you're in, I'm in," Lance responded.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Excited?" Vejita asked, tugging at his tight fitting armor. Lance had instructed him to wear his best suit of armor. The young boy was dressed in tight fitting black pants, a large black chestplate with dark blue straps, and black boots.  
  
Jensing and Bailo walked up to them, smiling smugly. "We're gonna beat you into the ground, Falcone." Jensing said. Bailo smiled at Vejita, and he blushed.  
  
"Man, too bad you're late," Jensing said to the two, "half of the tournament's over. You've been missing the action!"  
  
"And....?" Vejita asked.  
  
"There was this one really big guy who got pummeled by this really short dude with muscles smaller than my mother's!" Jensing exclaimed.  
  
"Grandma's not as small as you would think..." Bailo whispered to Vejita.  
  
They all went to their quadrant and sat down, watching fellow Saiyans being squashed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Vejita Falcone!" The announced called out.  
  
Vejita looked up, surprised. His father urged him up, and he walked into the arena, leaving his dad and two friends in their quadrant.  
  
When he and his competitor, an older, taller boy with long shaggy hair, were in the arena, Vejita knew the battle was about to begin.  
  
"FIGHT!" the announcer yelled.  
  
Vejita rushed opponent, bringing up his foot to kick the enemy, whose name was Wicken. Ten feet away and flying towards Wicken, Vejita saw the ki blast charging in his enemy's hand. Five feet away, the blast left his fingertips. Quickly, Vejita use the Zanzoken technique to teleport a few feet away. He lowered his foot, which was still raises in a kick. Wicken fired a rather weak Burning Attack. Vejita blocked it easily. Vejita backflipped several feet away, and turned around, leaving his back open to attack. He leapt up, extending his leg as if to kick someone, yet his opponent was several feet away.  
  
Wicken took advantage of this, charging another ki attack. Still in the air, Vejita teleported to behind Wicken, bringing his extended foot down on the other boy's calf.  
  
Wicken growled in pain and fell to the ground. He got off the ground and snarled at Vejita. Wicken stood there for several seconds, gaining his breath. The older boy punched at Vejita. The young Saiyan grabbed Wicken's fist with his right hand. He bashed Wicken's elbow with his left forearm, causing it to break, and the bone to stick abnormally through the skin.  
  
"I give up.." Wicken sputtered, clutching his battered arm.   
  
Vejita's gaze slowly turned to the booth where his father was. There was a PeaceKeeping officer speaking to Lance. Vejita quickly flew over, his feet just inches off the ground.   
  
He heard the officer say, "You are being detained for the murder of Mallony Falcone.." as he clamped the electro-cuffs on his father.  
  
"But.. but.. I didn't.." Lance protested, clearly in shock that someone would even accuse him of that.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"I didn't do it!" Lance yelled, looking towards the Enforcer.  
  
"What was the approximate time of death?" the Enforcer asked the medical examiner.  
  
"Uh... 1900 hours, your honor." she replied.  
  
"See? That proves he didn't do it!" Jensing interrupted.  
  
"How?" the Enforcer questioned.  
  
"The night that it happened.. Well, we were at the bar just outside the 4th Dome of the Subaski tribe. Lance was really worried because he had lost track of time and kept muttering that Mallony was going to kill him, because he had already been late a few times that week. Anyway, he didn't leave the bar until 2100 hours, your honor.  
  
"You swear to that?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"You're under oath."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Ok, he's free to go," the Enforcer said, after reviewing Jensing's record and determining he wasn't the lying type.  
  
Vejita stood from the chair in the back, walked to the front of the room, and smiled at his father.  
  
Suddenly, several PeaceKeeping officers burst in, dragging three brown-haired, and one green-haired Saiyans.  
  
''Why is their hair different colors?" Vejita asked.  
  
"Saiyans from the Zanko tribe don't have black hair," Lance responded.  
  
"Sir! Three Zanko spies found, sir!" The officer informed the Enforcer. "They almost got away. It seems that they can fly twice as fast as we can, sir.  
  
"Hmm.." the Enforcer said, picking up and typing a message, reading it aloud as he did so.  
  
  
  
To: Enforcer of Zanko  
  
From: Enforcer of Subaski  
  
  
Fellow Enforcer. One week ago, you were instructed to remove or destroy all your spy contacts in Subaski. Three were found today. We declare war.  
  
  
"War?!" Vejita asked.  
  
"They're faster than us, you say?" the Enforcer asks. "That's not good. Someone contact Vespuchi, tell him to send as many Z-Birds as he can to the military officials, and to get his factory producing. We're gonna need them for speed."  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
"And put out the word," he said, "for everyone with fighting capability to report here for duty."  
  
At that, Jensing and Lance stepped forward.  
  
"We can fight." Lance said.  
  
"But, Dad!" Vejita protested. He was ignored.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
2 years later  
  
Lance was captain of a small platoon of 5men. Jensing, Arias, Codesk, Boomer, and Houndell.  
  
"Switching from hover blades to jet thrusters, sir." Houndell responded, as they hovered in the sky, retreating in a Z-Bird.  
  
"Incoming projectile!" Jensing yelled.   
  
"Can't outrun it!" Houndell replied.  
  
"Captain? What do we do?" Arias questioned, nervously.  
  
Lance bit his lip. Not much of a choice. They were dead in the air, and sitting ducks on the ground. "Abandon ship," he instructed, leaping from the cockpit.  
  
"Base. Come in, Base. This is Falcon. Incoming Projectile. Men have ejected. Send pickup ship." Houndell yelled into the radio, just as the missile blew the bird to nothing.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
On the Ground.  
  
"Where's Houndell and Boomer?" Lance demanded.   
  
"I saw Boomer jump out just before it blew. He was ripped apart by the blast. Houndell never made it out." Jensing replied.  
  
"Crap. Let's get Codesk on his back. He's hurt bad." Lance instructed.  
  
"Can't, Cap. I'm pretty banged up myself. Hard to breath..." Jensing said. "I'll be fine, though. Just need to relax."  
  
"Help me, Arias." Lance instructed. They laid Codesk on his back and patched up his wounds.   
  
"This'll do for now, but he needs professional help." Lance said. His watch vibrated and he looked at the message on it. "Expect pickup Bird at 0700."  
  
Arias and Lance laid on their backs, looking up in the sky.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Several hours later, it wasn't dark anymore.  
  
"I say we make a run for it." Arias said, patting his standard issue automatic blaster rifle.  
  
"No." Lance instructed strictly. The Z-Bird will be here soon.. Codesk is in no condition to be moved.  
  
"You can't stop me." Arias said, defiantly.  
  
"No, but if you do go, you're not taking that weapon. Its not yours. It belongs to the platoon." Lance said.  
  
"You're not taking my weapon." He said, pointing his blaster at Lance.  
  
Lance pulled up his gun, aiming it at Arias.  
  
"Give me the gun." Lance said.  
  
Suddenly, a head appeared at the top of the sand bank they were hiding behind. Arias couldn't see him, he was looking towards Lance.  
  
Lance pointed his gun towards the enemy and the laser fire erupted as he pulled the trigger.  
  
The spy fell, and Lance bit his lip to keep from screaming, as laser fire struck his arm.  
  
"You idiot!" Lance yelled, "You shot me!"  
  
"I thought you were shooting at me!" Arias retorted.  
  
"Give me your gun." Lance said again.  
  
"Enemies at 1600 yards and closing. 1400. 1200. 1000. 800. 500.  
  
Whu-Whu-Whu-Whu-Whu the sound of the Z-Bird's propellers were heard, as it landed 50 yards away.  
  
Jensing and Lance leaned up and fired at the Zanko Saiyans. Around 40 of them fell before they realized where the shooting was coming from.  
  
Arias leapt up and flew toward the chopper.   
  
"Go!" Lance yelled at Jensing.  
  
"I'm not leaving you." was the reply.  
  
Lance pointed his rifle at Jensing. "Go." he repeated.  
  
Jensing stood to leave.  
  
"Wait," Lance said, "Help Codesk to the Z-Bird."  
  
Jensing pulled the man over his shoulder and leapt into the air, still not breathing well.   
  
Lance fired at the Zanko Saiyans, emptying his carbine.  
  
Jensing helped the medic pull Codesk into the chopper, and then climbed in himself.  
  
"Hard to breath.." he said, and the medic handed him an oxygen mask.  
  
"Where's Falcone?!" the pilot demanded.  
  
"Dead!" Arias yelled.  
  
Jensing shook his head and tried to object, but the oxygen wasn't oxygen and his eyelids drooped...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Lance looked up and saw the Z-Bird lift into the air.  
  
No! he thought. He stood up, looking over the sand bank. His eyes rested on SeaBird, his getaway ship. But, there was an army between him and it... Lance looked down at the Zanko spy that he had killed earlier. He grabbed him and drug him over, behind the sand bank. He pulled off the Saiyan's large metallic armor and slipped it over his own. The Zanko had silver armor, the Subaski wore black.  
  
Lance dropped the half-nude spy and flew several hundred meters into the air, then flew towards the SeaBird, hoping that the army below would notice only his armor and not his hair color.  
  
He landed by the SeaBird, and luckily it was unoccupied. He jumped in, started it up, and took off, heading toward Zanko territory.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
As most Saiyans who have knowledge of ships know, SeaBirds are highly explosive. So, only experts are allowed to drive them. One accident and Kaboom! Lance knew this. This is so because in order to achieve the incredible speed of the hovercraft, nuclear fission is performed in the engine, and the energy is projected out the thrusters in the back, pushing it forward. So, if there was an explosion of the hovercraft, it would be as if an atomic bomb was dropped.  
  
Lance piloted the hovercraft into the main base of the Subaski, and had clearance for any area for two reasons: A) He was in a Military vehicle and B) No one wanted trouble with someone in a SeaBird.  
  
Lance set a steady course straight at the capital building, set it at a high speed, and leapt from the craft, flying as high into the air as he could, knowing the radiation would travel miles into the sky. When he thought he was a reasonable distance into the sky, he began flying towards Subaski territory. When he was around forty kilometers away, he heard an explosion and, though it was tempting, knew not to look back. Minutes later, he was rocked by the force of the blow.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
3 Weeks Later  
  
The current Enforcer had been assassinated a week before the war ended. Lance was a hero, and he was thrust into the new position of King since no one else was appropriate. His son, Vejita, was the Prince. The first thing he did was to unify what was left of Zanko and all of Subaski into one nation, one planet, named Vegeta. He was a wonderful King, and everyone loved him. But his reign would not last forever.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
2 Years Later  
  
King Lance was walking on the path through a small garden, that led from his office to his and Prince Vejita's small cottage. The time was 1900 hours, just before dark.   
  
Lance noticed the door was open and thought that was odd when he heard something behind him. He half-turned when Vejita, now 14, called to him from the cottage. The older boy stepped out.  
  
"Hey, Dad... Father! Lookout!" Vejita yelled in horror.  
  
Lance turned as the green-haired Saiyan that murdered his wife stabbed him through the stomach. Lance looked down at the blade of the sword, piercing his stomach. He fell to his knees.  
  
"SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" Prince Vejita screamed into the night air. Several guards came running from inside the palace. One ran back in and a medic was brought out.   
  
"Is he going to be okay?" he asked the doctor, who shook his head.  
  
"Hard to tell..." the medic admitted.  
  
Vejita cleared them away and cupped his father's face in his hands.  
  
"You.. are the King, now... Vejita... Make me proud..." Lance whispered, as his eyes closed.  
  
"No, Father... no... NO!!!!" Vejita yelled in agony, tears streaming down his face. He let his father's head drop, stood, and looked around the courtyard. Charging up his ki, he threw aside his scouter, and leapt into the air, seeking revenge.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Vejita found the scoundrel not far away, in the air above a large lake.  
  
"YOU!" Vejita screamed.  
  
"Oh? The little brat wants to play." the unknown Saiyan laughed.  
  
Vejita quickly brought up his foot, connecting it with the murderer's chin. The man flew back several feet and began to fall before he regained his composure.  
  
Vejita didn't let him catch his breath before he uppercutted him, then brought his knee forcefully into his opponent's stomach. Bringing his fists above his head, he shouted a string of obscenities, and slammed his fists into his back. Before his fellow Saiyan could plow into the ground, Vejita appeared under him and brought up his fist catching the monster of a Saiyan in the stomach.   
  
Vejita floated a few feet off the ground and waited. Minutes later, the Saiyan stood up and flew shakily into the air. They both stopped and stared at each other, menacingly.   
  
"RENZOKU SENKOUDAN!!!" Vejita shouted, flinging hundreds of energy beams into the air. The energy balls hovered for a few seconds, locked onto their target, and simultaneously dropped onto the green-haired Saiyan. He perished in a horrendous explosion. Vejita dropped to the ground, panting.  
  
The End.  
  



End file.
